Guard Academy
by yummy42
Summary: What if the Dark Side still existed? Some time in the future, Mikayla decides to open up the guard academy to the future island protectors. Watching over the auditions, she spots some unique kids with some special skills to take under her wing. Will she make these underdogs into the finest guards before graduation? SYOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**So, I wanted to try this out and see how it goes! This is technically my first SYOC based story/work! **

**Hey _StoriesOfANobody, Why-not-I-am-that-kind-of-girl, and Nicolive, _remember that deal I had back in RS? I actually remembered about it and your OCs will be the first to be accepted into this story! But, you _may _want to adjust their application for this work, or just make a completely different person and send them in! **

**Anywho, here's the intro for Guard Academy! **

* * *

**No POV: **

When the Sun rises above the horizon, misty-dew is resting on Kinkowian grass as the Sun reaches the sky, allowing light onto the great island of Kinkow. Feeling the Sun's rays bounce off her eye-lids, the Queen of Kinkow, opens her eyes. Taking her husband's arm off her side, breaking his embrace, she carefully gets off the bed. She takes in a breath of air and release, with the feeling of a good day today. Not only the fact she practically loves days that end with 'Y', today is a personal celebration for her.

Today, she passes on her family's legacy to the young people of Kinkow.

After doing her usual morning routine, and change into the appropriate attire, she heads down the hallways of the palace towards the kitchen. There, she picks up a blue-berry muffin, her usual light-breakfast, before making her way to the academy.

Once she's in the building, she takes in the surroundings. In a way, it's like a college for future guards, whether it's for Kinkow or not. The dorms are located on the border of the building with the cafeteria being the center attention. Otherwise, the building is divided into four sections, Section One consists the indoor classes, regarding Island History, Combat, Weapon Knowledge, Medical Training, and Basic Guard Training, while the other classes include the basics in school. Section Two is the dorms and cafeteria, while Section Three is outside, where the final exams and outdoor classes will be at. Section Four is something you wouldn't expect to be at an academy like this...

A waterpark with a theme-park next to each other with a grocery store and mall nearby.

Brady insisted from his past experience of how school can be stressful, to build these to help ease them from anxiety and stress for the upcoming year. Mikayla reluctantly agreed, only because her children kept insisting it, thanks to Brady. She heads her way to the dean's-office where it has 'Mahama' in bold-black lettering, spread across it. She always knew that Mahama was a great guard to help instruct others while she was running the island, alongside her husband. As she twists the metal-doorknob and enters the space, she notices a clipboard on the desk.

With curiosity taking over, she plants herself onto the velvet-red, leather, rolling chair as she picks up the clipboard.

While scanning over the paper, her lips curls into a smile as she says to herself, "So, these guys are going to be our future protectors."

* * *

**And, that ends the introduction for Guard Academy! Hopefully it didn't suck enough for you not to send in an application! **

**Before we get to that, there's always rules! **

**1. Either PM me your Application with, Guard Acad with your OC's name as the subject or review the app!**

**2. Have some fun with your OC! Make your person interesting! **

**3. No Mary Sues! Because, in reality, nobody is absolute perfect! **

**4. I will accept OCs to be children of the POK characters! But, it will be limited! I mean, how weird would it sound if brakayla had like 11 kids? **

**~The following pairs will be up for OC kids!: **

***Brady x Mikayla-(Two slots available, one boy & one girl)**

***Boomer x Rebecca-(Two slots available, doesn't matter which gender) **

***Boz x Candis-(One slot available, doesn't matter which gender)**

**5. You don't have to send one in for a POK couple, it could be someone completely different. **

**6. I'll only be accepting 12 OC's! Also, you may send in MORE than one OC! Min. is 1 and Max. is 2**

**P.S-If you send one in for any pairings above, along with Parker as a last-name, put in another last-name in case your OC DOESN'T get picked! The spot may be filled, but if I really liked your OC, I'll keep your OC with a different last-name!**

* * *

**~Application For Guard Academy~**

**Name: (First and Last, middle is optional) **

**Nickname(s): **

**Insulting Nickname(s): **

**Gender: **

**Birthday:**

**Age: (16-18)**

**How old do they appear?: **

**Orientation: (Are they straight, gay, bi, bi-curious?) **

**Hometown: (Kinkow, Kipi-Kipi, etc.)**

**Nationality: **

**Personality: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Phobias: **

**Greatest Strength: **

**Greatest Weakness: **

**Secrets: **

**Habits: **

**Background/History: (How and What were they doing before Guard Academy?)**

**~Appearance~**

**Eye color/shape: **

**Hair color, length, and style: **

**Type of body: (Build)**

**Skin tone and type: (Tan, pale, fair, oily, smooth, etc.)**

**Distinguishing marks: (Optional) **

**Height: **

**Clothing Style: (Clothes they would wear off campus) **

**Celeb Look A-Like: (Optional)**

**Overall Appearance: **

**~Family Life~**

**Kid of: **

**Relationship With Parents: **

**Any Siblings?: **

**Who do they live with: **

**Home Life: **

**~Social Life~**

**Stereotype: (The Prep, Golden Child, Loner, Loser, etc.)**

**People they would dislike: **

**People they would be friends with: **

**What they look for in a friendship:**

**What they look for in a relationship: (Looks-Wise)**

**What they look for in a relationship: (Personality-Wise)**

**Is your OC single?: **

*** If yes, would you like your OC to be paired up?: **

*** If yes, who would your OC like to be paired up with?: (Pick at least two OC crushes, this part can come later on) **

**~Guard Academy Related~**

**What do they do during audition?: (Like, what skill(s) do they show off?)**

**How did the audition go?: (Either completely great or completely bad) **

**Favorite Weapon To Use: **

**From A Scale of 1-10 How Is Your OC In The Following Skills, And Why: **

*** Combat: **

*** Evading: (Dodging attacks)**

*** Dancing: (Even this skill is crucial in training! Plus the fact they dance a lot on POK anyways...)**

*** Medical Training: **

*** Book-Knowledge: **

*** Street-Knowledge: (Do they have common sense about the world?)**

*** Weaponry: **

*** Accuracy: (Like, if given a bow and arrow, would they hit the target?)**

*** Survival: (Would they be able to survive the jungle?) **

**~Other~**

**Something(s) They Would Say: **

**Why do they want to be in the Guard Academy?: **

**Who do they want for a roommate?: (Pick at least two OCs)**

**Anything else?:**

* * *

**And, that's it for the app! **

*** Be sure to be check every now and then for the LIST, since I'm going to updating it whenever I accept someone! **

*** REMEMBER: Only 12 will be accepted!**

*** Otherwise, have some fun making your characters! And be sure to PM me them or review them!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	2. Enrollment List

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for taking a bit to update! Mostly cuz I recently started Marching Band Camp! I swear, band camp is going to be the death of me...I already have a bruise, that I can't even explain how I got it!**

**Anywho, here's the Enrollment List of Guard Academy to the OCs I accepted...so far!**

**FYI: Also, we need some Brakayla kids! One boy and one girl for them! Along with a kid for Boomecca! Otherwise, we NEED some GUYS!**

* * *

**Name: **Erica Sun Mim

**Nickname(s): **Air

**Insulting Nickname(s): **Eric

**Gender: **Female

**Birthday: **September 11th

**Age: **17

**How old do they appear?: **16

**Orientation: **Lesbian

**Hometown: **Kinkow

**Nationality: **American

**Personality: **Very sarcastic and bitter around unknown people, with a sassy attitude, but around people she cares about, she is loyal and welcoming

**Likes: **Twilight (the time), archery, and long walks

**Dislikes: **Crowds, rowdiness, and cowards

**Background/History: **Air had been having a tough time before the Academy, her parents, the only ones who knew about her, disowned her because of her sexual orientation. She was forced out onto the streets and worked as a ** for a living. When she finally earned enough she bout a small hut near the castle and lived there, taming wild dogs to sell as pets at the market.

**~Appearance~**

**Eye color/shape: **Golden eyes, with an almond shape

**Hair color, length, and style: **Long, black wavy hair that she braids back

**Type of body:** Athletic

**Skin tone and type: **Pale and smooth

**Distinguishing marks: **A birthmark of a crescent moon on her back

**Height: **5'8

**Clothing Style:** White tank, black lace cardigan, jeans and boots

**Overall Appearance:** Pretty, but not beautiful

**~Family Life~**

** Kid of: **Fran Nug and Ron Mim

** Relationship With Parents: **They disowned her

** Any Siblings?:** Not that she knows of

** Who do they live with: **She lives alone

** Home Life: **Comfortable, and she makes a decent profit off of her dogs

** ~Social Life~**

** Stereotype:** The Prostitute, Loser, and Loner

** People they would dislike: **Any ** whom think they are better than anyone else

** People they would be friends with: **Caring people, who have a kind soul

** What they look for in a friendship: **A loyal, comfortable friendship

** What they look for in a relationship: (Look-Wise): **Maybe a brunette with brown eyes? Shorter than her, but strong

** What they look for in a relationship: (Personality-Wise): **Someone she can take care of, but is just as sharp witted as she is

** Is your OC single?: **Yes

** * If yes, would you like your OC to be paired up?: **Yes

**~Other~**

** Something(s) They Would Say: **What ever doesn't kill you, well it'll probably try again

** Why do they want to be in the Guard Academy?: **It would be a chance to start over

** Anything else?: **She has a pet black wild dog named Luna

* * *

**Name:** Nina Eleanor Frost

** Nickname(s):** Emma Frost

**Insulting Nickname(s):** Ice pick, snowflake, cold hearted snake.

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** January 22nd

**Age:** 16

**How old do they appear?:** 18

**Orientation:** Straight

**Hometown:** Kinkow

**Nationality:** Amazonian

**Personality:** She's sarcastic, sassy, a bit rude and tells it how it is. She's usually mean to people which you wouldn't know considering how many friends she has, and she doesn't like anyone in her way. She calls herself a lone wolf and does whatever she has to to survive.

**Likes:** Climbing trees, swinging from vines, any animals except spiders and bugs and her own sense of humor.

**Dislikes:** Spiders, people getting in her way or having to be saved or helped by anyone.

**Background/History:** Before she was a warrior she lived with amazons in the jungles of Kinkow. Her parents left her in the middle of the jungle alone for a reason that is yet known to her and when she was about to be bitten by a black widow (Spider) an amazon saved her. She was raised by the amazon Makenna and the others around her, there was a whole colony of women who survived in the jungle with no help from anyone and that is how she was raised.

**~Appearance~**

** Eye color/shape:** light brown eyes

**Hair color, length, and style:** Wavy thick dark brown hair that stops just shy of the small of her back with long unruly bangs she keeps clipped to the side with a clip she made out of a half broken walnut shell.

**Type of body:** Semi-muscular, but feminine and cat like.

**Skin tone and type:** Tan skin

**Distinguishing marks:** N/A

**Height:** 5'7

**Clothing Style:** Her Amazonian clothes, her uneven skirt and half shirt that she made out of the fur of animals she killed and no shoes.

**Celeb Look A-Like:(**If I had to say the closest) Odette Yustman

**~Family Life~**

** Kid of:** She's not sure

**Relationship With Parents:** Doesn't know them

**Any Siblings?:** Doesn't know

**Who do they live with:** Makenna and the other amazons in the jungle.

**Home Life:** She loves Makenna and all the other amazons like they were her real family, but it's every girl for herself.

**~Social Life~**

** Stereotype:** Mean (Yet not bratty) girl

**People they would dislike:** People who only want something from her and people with too much happiness.

**People they would be friends with:** People who don't comment on her ways every chance they get.

** What they look for in a friendship:** A boy who gets her.

**What they look for in a relationship:** They have to be athletic or smart.

**What they look for in a relationship:** They must be nice, but not too nice and she could go for a socially awkward boy.

** Is your OC single?:** Yes

**If yes, would you like your OC to be paired up?:** Sure, but no pretty boy superhero wannabes.

**~Other~**

** Something(s) They Would Say:** 'What did you say about me?', 'I can kill you 300 different ways with just the nutshell in my hair'

**Why do they want to be in the Guard Academy?:** Makenna has gotten old and sick and Nina knows that if she is part of the Guard Academy she'll be able to erase the threat of Kinkow from Makenna's mind.

**Who do they want for a roommate?:** Brady and Mikayla's daughter and Boz and Rebecca's daughter.

**Anything else?:** She tells everyone she doesn't need or want to know who her parents are or why they left her, but she's been trying to find out since she was old enough to jump from tree to trees and not get caught by hunters.

* * *

**Name:** Talia Parker

**Nickname(s):** Talie (usually prefers Talia though)

**Insulting Nickname(s):** Little Red "It's not red! It's strawberry blonde!" Monkey-girl

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** September 1

**Age:** 16

**How old do they appear?:** 15

**Orientation: (Are they straight, gay, bi, bi-curious?):** Straight

**Hometown: (Kinkow, Kipi-Kipi, etc.)** Kinkow

**Nationality:** Kinkowian, Caucasian

**Personality:** Talia takes after her father's in the way she acts. She's very sympathetic and empathetic towards other and just as trusting , she can come across a little naive and oblivious because with how easily she accepts thing and and her demeanor while in danger. She's also very confident, she'd have no trouble speaking in front of the whole island, though it have something to do with her be oblivious. Talia's also very fun loving, a party, cliff diving, Junga ball, you name it Talia'd love to do it. She's a pretty mellow person, she's not one for nasty remarks(unless you deserve it) if anything she probably give a healthy dose of sarcasm. Talia is a bit sensitive, there basically 2 steps to how Talia processes harsh word aimed towards her, 1) screech something along the lines on "** you!" Give a rather ape-like roar, punch to the jaw or kick to the guts, Hang from the rafters and leave the situation for some cool down time (2) once she's got her thoughts together she'll confront the problem more calmly.(This varies by situation).There's something to be said for loyalty, she'll follow no matter what, once your friends with Talia you're pretty much stuck with her, she'll stick for you when need be and won't hesitate to come to your rescue. Talia's also affectionate, she's a hugger, and she'll gladly be your shoulder to cry on, though her empathy/sympathy combined with her sensitive may make her start crying for you too.

Talia's also pretty friendly, if you're that awkward glasses kid that's new in school, she won't hesitate to say hello. Talia loves climbing trees and swinging from vines. She has a tendency to disappear and reappear unnoticed. Talia also has a tendency to nickname people, for example Aunt Mikayla may be aunt Mikayla in public but at home she's sometimes Aunt Mikay-Kay.

**Likes:** Bongos, watermelon, trees, music, bananas, dancing, animals, paint, pranks, rain and the mud that comes with it, Junga ball

**Dislikes:** Spiders, bullies, papaya, mosquitos, crotchety old ladies, excessive amounts of the color pink, nuts in candy bars

**~Appearance~**

** Eye color/shape:** Green/ almond

**Hair color, length, and style:** Strawberry blonde like her dad ("Not red!"), mid-back

**Type of body: (Build):** athletic

**Skin tone and type: (Tan, pale, fair, oily, smooth, etc.)** Not exactly pale or totally tan, that in between.

** Distinguishing marks: (Optional):** the Kinkow birthmark, right in the middle of her stomach

**Height:** Around 5'5

**Clothing Style: (Clothes they would wear off campus)** A pair of sneakers and a tank top and t-shirt is fine in shades of blue ( her favorite color)

**~Family Life~**

**Kid of:** Boz Parker and Candis

**Any Siblings?:** Nope

**Who do they live with:** Parents

**~Social Life~**

**People they would dislike:** Really Arse-holes, her uncle Lanny that troll give her the chills, people who live on their high horse and think its ok to pick on others, people who are full of themselves, backstabbers

**People they would be friends with:** Talia isn't judgemental when it comes to potential friends, as look as they don't fall into the dislikes she's cool with them

**What they look for in a friendship:** Someone who knows how to have a good time, who's loyal when it counts and trustworthy

**What they look for in a relationship: (Looks-Wise):** They gotta be taller than her, and it wouldn't hurt if the guy hit the gym every now and then

**What they look for in a relationship: (Personality-Wise):** First off they gotta be friends first so there's the stuff she looks for on a friendship, Talia won't just go out with some guy who asks her out at a party. They can't be too materialistic and stuffy. It helps if he like to dances and loves music, especially the bongos. A little down to earth, they can't be a totally and get weirded out when Talia mention she likes swinging from vines

**Is your OC single?:** Yes

*** If yes, would you like your OC to be paired up?:** Sure

**~Other~**

**Something(s) They Would Say: **

1. (*Sob*... *2nd sob*...  
"t-Talia?.. *sob* "I'm sorry!" "Why the heck are you apologizing Talie *sniff* "You didn't do anything" *sob* "I'm so sorry that *sniff* happened to you!" "Haha. *sniff* thanks Talie". "*sniff* That's good, laughter's good. Its Nature's heart medicine".

2. "Like Tarzan!"

3. "In the shadows. Like Batman... Bat-Tarzan!"

4. " It sounds cool"

* * *

**Name:** Naomi Kahna

**Nickname(s):** Mimi (rare, cause she hates it), Nay Nay (only close friends can get away with calling her that)

**Insulting Nickname(s):** N/A

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** August 5th

**Age:** 17

**How old do they appear?:** 19

**Orientation:** Straight

**Hometown:** Kinkow

**Nationality:** 1/2 South American, 1/4 Hawaiian, 1/4 Kinkow-ian?

**Personality:** She is very mature for her age. She likes to stay focused and on task. She is very big on following rules. She can be a stick in the mud and is as stubborn as a mule. She fights for what she believes in and won't take crap from anyone. Although she can be rude and bitchy, she has a soft side. She was practically a mother to her younger siblings because she cared and nurtured them. She still does now. She is a natural protector. She treats younger kids like she is their own sister. She has a dry, sarcastic sort of humor.

**Likes:** Kinkow, fighting for what she believes in, following rules,

**Dislikes:** not following rules, Kippi-Kippi, pushovers

**Background/History:** Naomi had a normal childhood. She did the things normal kids do and everything. But, it wasn't until her mom died that everything went into chaos. Her father was so sad he started drinking, staying out late, neglecting his children. Naomi took over as her younger siblings mom, when she was 12. Her sister, Lea, was only 8, while her brother, J.J, was 6. She cooked, cleaned, tutored, and cared for them, which is why she is so mature. One night, when she was 16, she heard a noise in her house. When she went to see what it was, she realized it was her father, who has knocked over some pots. Naomi then realized that if it was a criminal, she wouldn't know what to do. So she signed up for guard academy.

**~Appearance~**

** Eye color/shape:** She has stormy grey eyes, almond shaped.

**Hair color, length, and style:** Dark brown hair, goes to her mid-back, and is usually kept in a high ponytail.

**Type of body:** Agile

**Skin tone and type:** Smooth and tan.

**Distinguishing marks:** None, yet.

**Height:** 5'8"

** Clothing Style:** Jean shorts, sandals, and brightly colored tank tops.

**Celeb Look A-Like:** Nicole Anderson

**Overall Appearance:** A pretty, dark-haired girl, with almond-shaped, stormy grey eyes, who is very agile and is very tall. She likes to wear summer clothing year-round.

**~Family Life~**

** Kid of:** Maria and Jon Kahna

**Relationship With Parents:** She had a good relationship with both parents before her mom died. Now, she rarely talks to her father.

** Any Siblings?:**  
Lea, 13  
J.J. (Jon Junior), 11

**Who do they live with:** Her father and siblings.

**Home Life:** She spends all of her time with Lea and J.J. She only sees her father in the mornings before she takes them to school and she goes to school herself.

**~Social Life~**

**Stereotype:** The Loner

**People they would dislike:** Popular kids, who get everything they want, when they want.

**People they would be friends with: **Someone who wouldn't judge her and is very loyal.

**What they look for in a friendship:** Someone loyal, kind, a good friend, aren't afraid to be themselves, and aren't judgemental.

** What they look for in a relationship:** She doesn't care what they look like.

**What they look for in a relationship:** Same as friendship.

**Is your OC single?:** Yes

*** If yes, would you like your OC to be paired up?:** Yes

**~Other~**

** Something(s) They Would Say:** (To any arrogant OC) Um, excuse me? Your ego is blocking my path.

**Why do they want to be in the Guard Academy?:** To be able to protect her family.

* * *

**Name:** Ashlynn Marie Carter

**Nickname(s):** Lynnie, Ash, Spitfire, Streak

**Insulting Nickname(s):** Splat, Clutzy, Spacecase, Giraffe, Lil Miss Airhead

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** 8/9/97

**Age:** 16

**How old do they appear?:** 14

**Orientation:** Straight

**Hometown:** Rural Kinkow

**Nationality:** Caucasian

**Personality:** Ashlynn is a clutz. She doesn't see a need to date yet and acts more like a guy than a girl. Ash has a scary obsession with swords and fire. Her favorite thing to do is bask in the sun. Ash has a minor case of asthma but she loves climbing trees and competing with others. She often sinks into her own world to cope with stress making her seem childish and oblivious. If you get on her bad side its hard to get off. Ash is also a total fangirl. She loves music, and singing (which she is pretty good at) but she doesn't do it in public.

**Likes:** fire, swords, people, spiders, snakes, any animal whatsoever, drawing, rain, pranking, competing, wrestling, running, fighting, trees, brakayla, and tennis balls (for throwing at people, also plying with them calms her down)  
Dislikes: birds, bullies, storms, snow, flying, screaming, makeup, girly-girls, girly-boys, the feeling of dried mud on your skin, bugs, bananas

**~Appearance~**

**Eye color/shape:** an unnaturally light blue, really wide eyes

**Hair color, length, and style:** her just past shoulder length hair is black with white streaks, her hair looks like she cut it with a machete, cause she did.

**Type of body:** She is tall, thin, and slightly muscled, with a really boyish figure

**Skin tone and type:** Tan, freckled, slightly oily skin

**Distinguishing marks:** She has a scar across her upper arm down to her elbow, and a small scar on her lip.

**Height:** 5' 7

**Clothing Style:** She likes to wear cargo shorts, and tank tops or t-shirts, and black square-rimmed reading glasses.

**Celeb Look A-Like:** 15-year old Mae Whitman

**~Family Life~**

**Kid of:** Terrence and Lydia Carter

**Relationship With Parents:** She listens to them and they spoil her cause she's their princess. But they do spend a lot of time working at the castle, leaving her and Damien to take care of Marlowe.

**Any Siblings?:** She has a twin brother Damien, baby sister Marlowe, her older brother Mark and his wife and son Andrea and Lukas

**Who do they live with:** Damien and Marlowe live with her parents, and Mark and his wife live near the village.

**Home Life:** Usually can be found hiding in her room, or in a tree, or doting over Marlowe

**~Social Life~**

**Stereotype:** Loner, geek, fangirl

**People they would dislike:** Lanny, Boz he scares her, anyone who would try to change her, and anyone who screams unless they are terrified or in pain.

**People they would be friends with:** people who like to read, and like who they are, anyone who needs a friend.

**What they look for in a friendship:** She doesn't do school relationships cause they tend to crumble as soon as the students graduate, she wants a relationship to last. She also wants to help her friends with their problems, but she doesn't want to play therapist, she wants to be able to tell them her problems as well.

**What they look for in a relationship:** he has to be taller than her, that's it she isn't obsessed with looks

**What they look for in a relationship:** Someone who is down to earth and smart. And likes music. And was a friend first.

**Is your OC single?:** Yeah

*** If yes, would you like your OC to be paired up?:** Sure I guess

**~Other~**

**Something(s) They Would Say:** "What?", "I'm sorry, do you want to go outside?", "Guys! Pay attention to me!"

**Why do they want to be in the Guard Academy?:** My parents said it would be a good way to meet people and get out my energy. Plus I think Queen Mikayla is cool.

* * *

**Name: (First and Last, middle is optional)**  
Clara Oswin Parker

**Nickname(s):**  
Oswin

**Insulting Nickname(s):**  
Loner Girl, troll child, loser

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** April 18

**Age: (16-18)** 16

**How old do they appear?:** 15

**Orientation: (Are they straight, gay, bi, bi-curious?)** Straight.

**Hometown: (Kinkow, Kipi-Kipi, etc.)** Lanada

**Nationality:** Kinkow-Lanadian

**Personality:** shy and a bookworm, her father is Lanny and she doesn't like telling people because they either hate her, fear her, or think she must be evil. She is not evil but just mid understood. She appears goth because she wears dark clothes and hangs by herself mostly

**Likes:** books, swords, Harry Pptter, Artemis Gowl. Percy Jackson, Paramore, Simple Plan

**Dislikes:** Twilight, Justin Bieber, Mainstream

**Background/History: (How and What were they doing before Guard Academy?)** she was living in the Lanadian Palace with her dad and trying to form a rock band.

**~Appearance~**

**Eye color/shape:** Almond shaped gray eyes.

**Hair color, length, and style:** Brown to her back and dead straight

**Type of body: (Build)** slight and thin

**Skin tone and type: (Tan, pale, fair, oily, smooth, etc.)** tan and smooth

**Distinguishing marks: (Optional)** a red birth mark on her shoulder that she hides.

**Height:** 5'3"

**Clothing Style: (Clothes they would wear off campus)** A dark colored T shirt and skinny jeans with Bright Red Tennis shoes.

**Overall Appearance:** brown hair with grey eyes and a slight build.

**~Family Life~**

**Kid of:** King Lanny and Alexa Tyler

**Relationship With Parents:** her mom and dad divorced when she was a little girl. She has a strained relationship with her mother but she loves her dad but wishes he'd stop his schemes

**Any Siblings?:** no

**Who do they live with:** Her dad

**Home Life:** her parents are divorced since she was 6

**~Social Life~**

**Stereotype: (The Prep, Golden Child, Loner, Loser, etc.)** Loner

**People they would dislike:** Preps and golden children

**People they would be friends with:** people labeled as losers, loners, and nerds

**What they look for in a friendship:** loyalty and honesty

**What they look for in a relationship: (Looks-Wise)** Black hair and bright blue eyes that sparkle with humor

**What they look for in a relationship: (Personality-Wise)** funny and sweet and able to see past appearances

**Is your OC single?:** yes but she has a crush

**~Other~**

**Something(s) They Would Say:** Good Gallefrey! ; What the Tardis? ; Merlin... ; PRAT! ; Holmes, Sherlock Holmes

**Why do they want to be in the Guard Academy?:** a castle guard

* * *

**So, those are the OCs I've gotten so far! **

*** Be sure to send in some more! Even though I'm exhausted and extremely sore from band camp, I'm still too nice enough to take OFF the limit of people I'm accepting! Meaning, it's not 12 anymore! Though, I prefer to keep it at an even amount of students! **

*** So, be sure to send in more OCs! Although, I want at LEAST 12 people before I put up the first chapter!**

*** Although, I'm keeping the two kids for brakayla and one kid for Boomecca, I mean, Brakayla with eight kids? **

**~So, if you decide to send one in for them, make sure to put beside Parker, a totally different last name in case they're not chosen for it! **

*** IMPORTANT: For those who have already sent an app, make sure to COMPLETELY fill it out, with the exceptions of the questions with optional besides it! Make sure to check back on that and send in any missing parts if necessary! **

**Even though I took off the limit, there's going to be a due-date instead! **

**I will STOP accepting OCs on next Saturday, August 17th!**

*** So, people who's about to send in OCs, do some different stereotypes and personalities from the ones above! To make the story and character even more creative! **

*** Since you've seen the OCs, fill out your crushes and room-mate part of the app! **

**Have fun making your OCs!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**

**P.S-For those who don't know what Weaponry is, I'm talking about how good can your OC handle weapons? Like, if I gave them a machete or gun, could they use it correctly? **

**-Overall Appearance: Basically, what your person would look like without the exact details. (Short, black-hair, fit, toned, brunette, good-looking, etc.)**


End file.
